


...и не верь другим, что умрем...

by lady_almi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Это письмо было найдено на груди Робера Лорента, убитого во время перестрелки в Париже 23 июля 1936 года.





	...и не верь другим, что умрем...

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается эру Роберу. 
> 
> бета - Грабари.

_«…Она идет по лесу, блуждая среди высоких деревьев в темноте. Еловые лапы цепляются за ее платье. Стальное кольцо жжет пальцы, но нет сил снять его с руки, бросить в ближайший, первый попавшийся на пути бочаг, и идти дальше. Она не знает, куда идет. Она заблудилась…»_

Вот так и я, милый Робер, заблудилась, запуталась в этой жизни, как эта девочка, про которую я столько писала. Впрочем, моя дорога скоро закончится, негде и некогда блуждать — на рассвете меня расстреляют. Ты же знаешь, я рассказывала и писала про журнал, к издательству которого я имею отношение. Он, конечно, выходил очень маленьким тиражом — для небольшой группки людей. Да и были в нем стихи и рассказы. Но когда они попали на стол кому-то из НКВД, решили, что они представляют опасность для мировой революции. И вот я здесь. В камере для обреченных. Смешно сказать, узилище мое находится в каком-то старом барском доме — я уже давно не соображаю, куда меня возят: у машин окна зашторены. Допросы, кажется, проводятся где-то не здесь. Меня совсем не пытают, чему я рада. Пожалуй, это даже счастьем назвать можно: вежливые разговоры и мягкое кресло, а не жесткий пол и дубинки. Я так боюсь боли…

Здесь, знаешь, милый Робер, в углу стоит кресло. На нем разлеглась Пашенька, я про нее писала. Плачет горько, навзрыд. Растрепанная вся, с всклокоченными волосами. Лицо у нее красное, а губы, наоборот, будто выбелены по странной прихоти невидимого художника. С меня сейчас тоже портреты писать нельзя — тени под глазами, нос распух от насморка… Знаешь, это все так интересно — разбираться, почему человек так выглядит, — да некому и незачем. Ты уже, наверное, устал это читать. Прости, что утомляю тебя.

Помнишь Олю? Веселую, всегда милую Олю Катуневу. Ее, если то, что мне говорили — правда, отравили. Кажется, что-то не то прочитала, она ведь переводчиком в наркоме иностранных дел была… Вижу, словно наяву, как она щебечет про Стаса. Помнишь его? Он еще бородку носил, как у Ленина. Говорил, что хочет быть похожим на Вождя. Он всегда так трогательно и незаметно заботился об Оле, да она, кажется, не замечала, боясь выразить свои чувства. Ах, как она его любила! И он ее, сдается, тоже… Не успели только сказать друг другу заветные слова — Стаса убили в глупой перестрелке в тот же день, когда умерла Оля.

А помнишь, как ты мне в любви признался? Когда мы с тобой познакомились в Марселе, на конференции той, я даже подумать не могла, что судьба сложится именно так… Помнишь, мы стояли на берегу Москвы-реки в каких-то зеленых зарослях и ты говорил, что любишь меня. У меня тогда слетела шляпа и волосы растрепались… А ты смотрел на меня восторженными глазами, а потом взял мою руку и поцеловал. Сердце тогда так забилось, что казалось, пробьет грудь. Знаешь, Робер, я сейчас многое бы отдала, чтобы снова увидеть твои глаза, тепло-карие. И, поверь, мне было бы тогда совсем не страшно умирать. Я тебя, подумать только, боялась ведь. Ах, Боже, какой глупой я была!

А это «Боже» у меня от няни. Кажется, Дуни или Фроси. У меня, знаешь, была няня когда мне было года три-четыре. Я ее не видела с тех пор. Помню, когда дошла весть о смерти царя, она упала на колени и заплакала. Я ее утешала, обняв за шею, и, не понимая ничего, плакала сама. А потом — когда мне стало шесть, погиб отец на фронте, а мать тяжело заболела и умерла. Я оказалась в каком-то приюте, где учительница, бывшая директриса женской гимназии постоянно ругала меня за это «Боже». Ты, конечно же, спросишь, почему я это пишу. Опасно ведь. Знаю, да только моим друзьям не страшно это — они мертвы. Им уже не страшно, а мне — до ужаса. Дрожу вся, даже шаль, найденная в шкафу, не помогает…

Ты знаешь, милый Робер, Кристина тоже умерла. От тифа. Она давно была больна, но когда… когда Андрей Владиславович эвакуировался в Америку — он ведь анархистом был — она сдалась. Мне так больно ее видеть было. На лице только глаза светятся, черные волосы по подушке как змеи расползлись. Она еще шутила, что теперь похожа на Медузу Горгону. Кристина не любила греческие мифы, но зачем-то в юридической академии их заставляли читать эти древние сказки. А взгляд у нее душу вынимал. Тосковала сильно по Андрею, умирала с его именем на губах.

Я и Оля тогда рядом были. А потом узнали, что корабль А.В. затонул. Лизы уже с нами не было. Расстреляли. Стас рвал и метал — он же ее из лагеря вытащил в 1931. Ходил по комнате, причитал: «Какого врача загубили, сволочи!» Оля его пыталась успокоить. А через неделю погибла Оля, и Стас…

Я в ту ночь сидела на полу комнаты. Помню, в руках была фотография — все мы: я, ты, Кристина, Андрей, Оля, Стас, Лиза, даже ее Виктор… Счастливые все, довольные. Смеемся, руками машем. Стоим где-то около Кремля. И так сердце защемило, что хоть в петлю. Спасибо Пашеньке, напомнила про тебя. Я тогда жить заново училась. А через месяц пришли: «Мы все знаем». Вот и оказалась я здесь.

Письмо дурное выходит, скомканное, грязное — клякс не счесть. Учитель чистописания бы меня отругал, да нет его давно — вены порезал. Невеселую историю я тебе рассказываю, к тому же сумбурно. Тоже мне, литератор…

Знаешь, хочу шоколада и земляники. Шоколад всегда был по большим праздникам, а земляника, залитая молоком, растолченная с медом, всегда означала начало лета. Травлю сама себя: пишу про сладости, а хочу хотя бы хлеба…

Хочу еще раз увидеть тебя, милый мой. Говорят, перед смертью не надышишься, а я бы весь воздух за один взгляд отдала… Приходит в голову всякое глупое.

Напоследок пишу тебе стихотворение, которое внезапно пришло мне в голову. У меня с поэзией, как ты знаешь, всегда не очень хорошие отношения были, хуже, чем с прозой. И ты, уроженец Парижа, города любви и лирики, смеялся надо мной.

_Я приду к тебе весенним дождем,  
Я приду к тебе зеленой росой,  
Уведу тебя к краю земли.  
К краю земли, где над бездною  
звезды горят и вода с небес  
рушится вниз.  
Я приду к тебе ранним утром,  
Я приду к тебе поздним вечером.  
И не плачь над моей могилою,  
Что в чужом краю все покинули.  
Я жива, покуда живу в стихах.  
Я жива в цветах, золотом свету.  
И меня не возьмет не боль и не страх,  
Я не знаю слов: «Отступить назад».  
Я пою над водой, мне страшен мор.  
Я не помню про смерть  
ведь ее и нет.  
А вода мне тихо в ответ журчит.  
Солнце шлет на меня яркие лучи.  
уходи за мной ярким полуднем,  
здесь по пояс тебе растет.  
говори со мной ясным вечером  
и не верь другим,  
что умрем._

Я не знаю, сколько правды было в смутных рассказах Дуни про Рай, но хочу, чтобы он был. Надеюсь, там будет тепло…

Светает. Скоро придут. Письмо вряд ли отправят, но я попрошу об этом. Прощай.

_Je t’aime, Robert!_

_Ева Бурмаксина  
10.08.1935  
_


End file.
